Kirei Akiyama
Kirei Akiyama, also known as the Mistress of Shadows, is a first year student at Ketsubutsu Academy High School. Personality Kirei has low self-esteem and is bleakly pessimistic. She actively avoids most people as she fears that her presence will bring them misfortune. She often finds it hard to talk to others as a result and has spoken so infrequently that there are many students who have never heard the sound of her voice before. Even if she does speak, she is hesitant to express herself or her opinions, tending to speak in short statements and will try to detach from the conversation as quickly as she can. Kirei's speech is frequently punctuated by sheepish "um"s and "I'm sorry"s. She is soft-spoken, but also polite and tries to avoid inconveniencing people even in a minor manner. She is a shy girl who, under normal occasions, is always kind and sweet towards others, even going out of her way to assist a stranger. She is selfless and self-depreciating as she thinks lowly of herself and values other people’s happiness more than her own. She is very sensitive and feels insulted easily. However, her self-deprecation sometimes makes people angry at her. Her gloomy, withdrawn nature is due to her Quirk; Shadows. Said Quirk has a dubious reputation for cursing members of her family and is rumored to control a shadow beast said to kill unsuspecting visitors of a particular forest. She believes that it is due to her quirk that both of her brothers hate her. Mitsubishi Hashimoto is among the few who are privy to her secret and genuinely cares for her. In order to protect her, her parents paid a large sum of money to the school to keep her quirk a secret, so much so that most staff are unaware of her quirk. They also forbade her from telling anyone of her quirk for her safety, of which she has honored. This resulted in her reclusive nature in which she fears having her secret let out if she becomes too involved, especially in battle. Abilities Quirk Shadows: Kirei can create, shape and manipulate darkness and shadows. By itself, darkness is mostly used to cloud everything into total darkness, but by accessing a dimension of dark energy it can be channeled to a variety of effects, both as an absence of light and a solid substance. One can also control and manipulate the beings that exist there, create and dispel shields and areas of total darkness, create constructs and weapons, teleport one's self through massive distances via shadows, etc. Super Moves * Animated Shadow: Kirei can transform hers or others shadows into living beings. As the rule of anything happening to the real body happens to the shadow, this ability allows Kirei to manipulate the shadow and cause damage in reality by using it to attack. This means anything that happens to the shadow will be reflected in the true body; in short, a form of "reverse" shadow puppetry. * Shadow Absorption: Kirei can absorb the shadows, while removing it from the source, into her body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage, either by enhancing herself, gaining the drained power, using it as power source etc., either temporarily or permanently. * Shadow Erasure: Kirei can permanently eliminate shadows, erasing them from the environment to make the area more visible and erasing shadow based weaponry and creatures. * Solid Shadow: Kirei can solidify or give solid-like properties to shadows with the level of solidity going from loose jelly to metal-like hardness or beyond. ** Create Tentacles/tendrils, chains and/or threads to attack or bind. Quotes * "I'm sorry... I know I'm boring company..." * (To Airi Haruko) "I hope you never leave…oh! Never mind… Ignore me." * (To Airi Haruko) "You always watch out for me. It's very encouraging..." * (To Mitsubishi Hashimoto) "Spending time with me must be boring, isn’t it?" * "I'm not very good at talking to people..." Category:LunariaAsmr Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes in Training Category:Students Category:Ketsubutsu Academy Students Category:Class 1-1